Days of Bliss
by Esu
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny enjoy their last days before the final battle draws near. Things heat up between them as the summer progresses. Takes place after the 6th book. HermioneRon mainly, eventual HarryGinny Please R&R!
1. Bliss

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, never will.

My first official Harry Potter fic and first ever fan fiction posted on Takes place after the 6th book. Hope that you enjoy it!

**-----**

**Days of Bliss**

It was a warm morning in the Burrow, being that it was the beginning of summer and the young Weasleys and Hermione had just came back from school two days earlier. Hermione figured she'd stay until the day after the wedding so she'd at least have time to tell her parents about what her, Harry, and Ron were going to do instead of attending their 7th year at Hogwarts which she dreaded greatly. How they were going to Godric's Hollow…and fight Voldemort. She pushed these thoughts away as she didn't want to think of it so soon.

Bill and Fleur's wedding was just a while away and everyone was rushing around to get things done, particularly Mrs. Weasley and the girls. They all went with Fleur to try on dresses at the nearest Muggle shop for the wedding, much to the girls distaste. Ginny was particularly disgruntled when Fleur commented that the gold dress she tried on made her shoulders look rather boyish looking ("Whatever that means." Ginny snapped.) and further commented that the lavender dress Hermione tried on clashed with her bushy hair.

"Zat izn't your colour, Mz. Granger" she had said. "And your hair! It iz too…big." Hermione looked absolutely furious at the young Frenchwoman in front of her as she was already greatly offended about the other things she had commented her on before.

"Bushy?!" she cried. "Just because _you_ have perfectly straight hair doesn't particularly mean you should comment on my-"

"Just ignore her, Hermione." Ginny said quietly. Hermione muttered an audible 'Honestly!' and continued her dress shopping in silence. She finally picked out a powder blue strapless dress that fell to her knees and hugged her figure. Everyone looked at her in awe, even Fleur who was trying on a rather flattering wedding gown herself. She was amazed herself when she looked into the large, round mirror.

"Wow, Hermione!" Ginny said, grinning. "Planning to impress Ron with that dress, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione said quickly. "Impress Ron? Why would I have to do that?"

'Impress Ron…?' She thought to herself but shook her head as her face started to get red. 'No! He's my best friend!'

The way home was very noisy as Ginny was continuously chanting 'Ron and Hermione sitting in a tree… K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' until Mrs. Weasley had to tell her to shut her trap. Hermione was relieved to be back at the Burrow until she opened the back door.

"Hey Herm- OOF!" Ron said, colliding into her accidentally. He was planning to fly on his broom in the yard, and by pure coincidence, he was going out the same door she was at the exact same time. Mrs. Weasley scowled at Ron and told him to act more like a more civilized person. As Ron let out a quick 'Sorry' to Hermione, Mrs. Weasley, Fleur, and much to Hermione's horror, Ginny went through the door. She swore she saw a grin on Ginny's face as she and Ron shared an awkward silence.

"Hello to you too, Ron" Hermione muttered suddenly. She blushed when he held out his hand to pick her up. Ron didn't seem as flustered. "Fine day, isn't it?"

"Yup." He said. "Wanna go fly with me? It's not too fun doing rounds alone."

"Well, I suppose I can…" Hermione said, brushing the dirt off her clothes and looking up at the rather tall and gangly boy she had knew for nearly seven long years.

"Really?" Ron said, obviously surprised but grinned all the same. "Thanks."

And with that, they both walked over to the broom closet and grabbed Ron's as well as Ginny's broom. Hermione, not being the flying-type of person, didn't own a broom because she had no need for it. Moreover, she had nearly forgotten how to fly and kept falling off.

"Honestly, Ron, how can you stand doing this?" Hermione exclaimed after her fourth time falling on her bottom.

Ron laughed and shrugged, not answering her. He flew down to meet her and once again helped her to stand. 'What a guy' she thought. Figuring that she had had enough, Hermione opted to sitting at the nearest tree by the yard and watched Ron fly instead. She sighed and then smiled as Ron showed her a few tricks he had learned by playing Quidditch at Hogwarts. These few blissful days were precious to both of them as the battle with Voldemort was just a few months away.

Ron eventually got off of his broom after an hour of flying. He walked up to Hermione, broom in hand, and gave her a lopsided grin.

"What d'you think?" he asked. "Impressed?"

"Viktor's probably better." She said playfully. She knew Ron still had a grudge over Krum, but didn't know why.

"Old Vicky hasn't got anything on me!" Ron said, trying to act tough. "By the way, d'you still talk to that guy?"

"When's Harry coming?" she said, changing the subject.

"In a few days, I guess." Ron said rather quickly. "But don't go off topic, Hermione. Do you still talk to Viktor Krum?"

"So what if I do?" Hermione snapped. "I can talk to anyone I want."

Ron looked at her with a faraway look. She could sense his apparent jealousy. 'Is he…really jealous…? No, I mustn't be conceited; he's just being a protective git. What does he think of me? Like Ginny? Like Harry? Like Lavender Brown?' She shook her head vigorously. Ron didn't seem to notice her being uncomfortable.

"Well, if you ever need to talk to anyone with a lack of common sense" Ron said quietly "And knows how to say your name right, talk to me Hermione."

Hermione flushed. She nodded and got up, hugged Ron much to his surprise, and walked back to the house.

Ron didn't know a girl could make an impact on him by saying absolutely nothing. These days of peace were ones he'd definitely treasure the most.

**----**

Yeah, it's short, I haven't wrote a fanfic in a year. But I promise to make them longer! Please review!


	2. Early Arrivals

Disclaimer: Sorry girls, Ron's cute butt is mine. Haha! Just kidding, J.K Rowling owns Ron's cute butt. Curse you, Rowling.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! I guess I should have specified in my last chapter that this is NOT a one-shot! Too short for one, eh? Hehe.

Anyway, this is mostly in Ron's POV.

----

Ron sighed as he looked out the window in front of him in which the early stages of sunrise shone through. The Burrow was quiet as everyone was still sleeping in their beds. The night before was exasperating for him as he thought of the events that would happen soon after the wedding. 'What will happen to us? What if I have to sacrifice myself? Or Hermione and Ginny?' he thought. 'And…how am I supposed to tell Mum and Dad?'

"Ron?" Hermione called out from the kitchen. Ron jumped in surprise.

"H-Hermione?" Ron answered with sudden fear in his voice. "What're you doing down here so early?"

"I should be asking you the exact same question, Ronald." she said with a frown. "What's on you're mind?"

Ron looked up from the armchair he was sitting, watching as Hermione walked up slowly to the chair next to him and sitting down. She was wearing her new green night robes Mrs. Weasley had bought her and had her tangled hair tied up in a makeshift ponytail. Her chestnut brown eyes showed a look of concern.

"Erm…thinking, I guess." Ron said.

"Thinking about what?" Hermione said in a low voice.

"What's going to happen…"Ron trailed on. "The battle with…um…"

"Voldemort." Hermione finished and, much to her annoyance, Ron winced at the sound of his name. "Oh, get over it, honestly Ron."

"Sorry, it's just a…a habit." Ron said tiredly. "Growing up I was told never to say his name."

Hermione didn't say anything after that and instead looked out the window. The sun had risen just a bit more when Mrs. Weasley came down to make breakfast. She looked at the two in surprise.

"Didn't expect you two to be down here so early." she said in a tired voice. "Both of you should go back to bed. Oh, by the way, I owled Harry a while ago and he said he'd come tomorrow or the day after."

"Wow, didn't expect him to come so soon." Hermione said.

"I'm not surprised." Ron said gruffly. "Probably can't stand the likes of those bloody Muggles."

"Don't be rude, Ronald." Mrs. Weasley snapped. "Both of you, off to bed!"

"But, Mum…" Ron started.

"To BED Ronald." Mrs. Weasley commanded.

Ron and Hermione hurried up the stairs and stopped at the top where Ron and Ginny's rooms were. They looked at each other for a minute until Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron?" she asked quietly. She didn't want Mrs. Weasley to know they were still awake.

"Yeah?" Ron answered back equally quiet.

"Don't worry about it right now, okay?" she said, smiling. "We have to be happy…for Harry…for us."

Before Ron had time to open his mouth, Hermione was already turning around and entering Ginny's open room. He heard his sister's giggles through the doorway as the door close, as well as Hermione hissing 'Oh, shut up!' and then it was silent. Ron, slightly pink in the ears, sighed and set out for his room as well. Pig was twittering noisily in his cage and Ron swore at him and covered the cage with a towel.

He sighed again. 'For us, eh?' he thought 'What did she mean?' As soon as Pigwidgeon finally quieted, Ron fell back on his bed, apparently tired now. 'Right now…I guess I should listen to her and be…happy.' He grinned and looked at the blank ceiling above and eventually, he fell asleep dreaming about Quidditch and spiders-

"SPIDERS?!" Ron cried out. He grabbed at his night robes, looking for potential spiders crawling up and into his mouth. There was nothing there and when he looked up, he jumped in surprise to see a familiar face.

"Hullo to you too, mate" Harry grinned. "Been fighting them spiders, eh?"

"Harry?" Ron said, rubbing his eyes. "Why're you here so early in the morning?"

"It's noon, Ron." a voice said from the doorway.

The two turned and looked at the direction where the voice had spoken. Hermione had already gotten ready and was wearing a pink camisole and capri shorts and was looking at the two in surprise. Ginny was standing at the doorway too, avoiding Harry's eye and instead looked at his feet.

"Harry!" Hermione said, beaming. "I didn't know you were here!"

"I apparated up here." Harry grinned back as Hermione walked up to hug him. "Wanted to surprise Ron here, but it seems I didn't have to do any work."

"Ronald Weasley what's with all the ruck- Harry!" Mrs. Weasley squealed in surprise. "I didn't see you come through the doorway! You must've gotten skinnier…oh dear, let's get you something to eat!"

The four followed Mrs. Weasley sluggishly down the stairs and into the kitchen which smelled of freshly baked bread. Hermione took her seat in between Harry and Ginny, apparently sensing the tension between the two. Ron, of course, didn't notice anything and helped himself to toast and butter.

"Where's everyone?" Harry asked. "Isn't Bill and Fleur's wedding in two weeks?"

"Uh-" Ron opened his mouth to speak and wet crumbs spewed from his mouth.

"Oh please Ron, don't talk while you're chewing." Hermione said and scowled at him. She rolled her eyes. "Boys are so barbaric…"

"Bill are Fleur...they want to prepare the wedding themselves." Mrs. Weasley said darkly. "Without my…help." Everyone winced as she started chopping a nearby onion violently using her wand.

"She's been taking it really hard." Ron mumbled to Harry quietly. "She reckons they'll just waste our money on fancy stuff."

"Yes, that sounds much like Ms. Fleur Delacour." Hermione said sharply. "With her perfect teeth and hair…she just cannot appreciate the simple things in life, can she?"

Ron looked at her in confusion. Fleur wasn't anything at all like Hermione described her to be. Along with her perfect teeth and hair, she had a perfect body too along with that cute French accent which attracted him to her the most-

"Ron?!" Hermione said, waving her hand in front of his dazed face. "Where you even listening to a word we've said?"

"H-Huh?" Ron stuttered.

"We want to go for a swim, mate" Harry said, grinning. He looked at Ginny. "You can come too, Gin."

"I'll pass, thanks." Ginny said coldly and started up to her room.

Harry looked at his food, his grin turning into a frown. His green eyes didn't have the same twinkle as they usually did.

Ron gritted his teeth. 'Why doesn't he go talk to her, bloody git!' he thought furiously. A hand cupped his shoulder. He looked over to see Hermione smiling sadly. Finally, the trio set off to get changed into their swimsuits reluctantly, as if things were going to get any better.

----

Yay, swimming scene next chapter! Swimmingswimsuits. Bwuhahaha. I finished two chapters in one day! I'm so happy. R&R guys, I love your reviews!


	3. Swimming and Lizards

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and Ron's cute butt. sniffles

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. I really appreciate them! When I told my friends today that I was writing a fanfic, they were totally unsupportive of me and said that it's a waste of time. However, I think it's great that I'm writing fanfiction as it will enhance my writing skills for the AP Language class I'm taking next year. Thus, that being said, I will continue to write this! I hope that you will all support and criticize me!

And sorry this took three days to write, school is such a bummer.

----

Hermione stepped quickly up the stairs and stopped at Ginny's apparently closed room. She open the door and peered inside, only to see her friend sprawled on her bed with her head lying face down on a fluffy pillow. 'All over Harry? The poor thing!' she thought. Sighing, she walked over to Ginny's bed and sat at its foot.

"Ginny?" she called out softly. No answer. "Ginny, are you okay?"

"Okay?" Ginny cried out as she lifted her head from the pillow. "He dumped me over something so stupid! Do you think I'm okay, Hermione?!"

She gasped as she got a closer look at Ginny's face. Her eyes were teary and puffy, snot was coming out of her nose, and her nose was so red that even old Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer had nothing on her. But she didn't seem to care. Seeing that Hermione had nothing else to say, she proceeded back to lying her head down on the pillow.

"Ron and I want you to go swimming with us." Hermione pleading quietly. "It's really scorching hot inside, so come on Ginny, will you?"

"No!" Ginny said, though her response was muffled do to the pillow. "You don't understand! You'll never understand!"

The anger emitted from Ginny to herself only severed the remaining patience she had. After a few minutes of constant pleading she finally gave up and, with swimsuit in hand, huffed and headed towards the nearest bathroom leaving Ginny to sulk.

'I really need to talk to Harry, before the poor girl cries herself to death' she thought while snapping the back of her top and tying its strings. She looked at herself through the large mirror bolted to the door. It was a rather simple swimsuit: A white tankini which showed off her shoulders, back and sporty legs. Hermione looked at herself from head to toe until she was satisfied.

"There." she said to herself. "I don't look so bad."

She grinned and ran downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, she saw that the boys weren't there waiting for her. 'They're probably there already!' she thought and ran through the back door towards the lake nearby the Burrow.

The lake wasn't as large as the one in Hogwarts neither did it have its interesting creatures in it such as the Giant Squid, grindylows, and of course, the merpeople. But it was still fairly large and deep. The trio often joked about it, saying that since it was so close to the Burrow, it should be called Weasley Lake. So Weasley Lake it was.

Hermione stopped to catch her breath and looked at the body of water before her. The lake itself was twinkling from the sun above, making it look similar to how the sky looked at night time. After patting her forehead with her towel, she tied up her unruly hair, making sure that none of the thick tendrils were sticking out of her hair tie. Finally, she walked towards the water and tested it with her toes. 'It's cold!' she thought with delight.

"Finally, Hermio- ARGH!" Harry yelled as Ron splash water at his face. "Ron!"

"Sorry mate, I had to!" Ron said with a laugh. He turned to her. "C'mon in Her-"

Ron stopped. Hermione looked in surprise as his ears and face turn pink when he finally got a look at her. She suddenly found herself embarrassed. 'What is he staring at?' she thought as her face too turned pink. Harry was too busy trying to clean his glasses with his towel to notice what was happening.

"Um...yeah, I guess I should get in now, huh?" Hermione said nervously. She felt a cool sensation rush through her as she dived in.

As soon as she swam back up to the surface, however, she felt a pair of eyes on her. It was Ron. His ears, she noticed, were still pink but he was grinning again. He then scooped some water with both of his hands and threw it at her. Hermione squealed in sudden surprise and in return splashed water at him. Harry, deciding to now take his revenge on Ron, took a lizard from a nearby tree and dropped it into Ron's swimming trunks when he wasn't looking. Ron gasped in surprise.

"Wha-WHAT?" he cried out. "What the bloody- WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"A-a- Mmph!" Hermione struggled to tell Ron the truth but Harry cupped his hand over her mouth. Harry motioned for her to come back to the shallow end of the lake.

"A spider, duh." Harry teased. "A really big one."

Ron yelped as the lizard moved around. He looked at Harry once more, who was literally rolling on the floor laughing. Finally realizing that his best friend was lying to him, Ron instantly started sprinting out of the water towards Harry looking like he wanted to kill him. Harry was too busy laughing to see him until the last minute and dodged him, forgetting Hermione at his side. Ron, being in rage, didn't notice he wasn't toppling Harry over but instead pummeled her into the dirt pathway.

"You git!" Ron growled and brought his arm up to punch his victim. "You…you…Hermione?!"

"Why hello there Ron!" she said sarcastically. "Will you please get the heck off me? Honestly, you're real heavy."

In her mind, Hermione really enjoyed Ron there close to her face. It almost made her want to kiss him. She tried to shake herself out of her daydream. 'No no no! He's my best friend!' Ron, now blushing, got up quickly and held out his hand to pick her up.

"I'm real sorry, Hermione." He said quickly. "I ruined your new swimsuit, huh?"

Hermione looked up to see Ron's concerned face. His face was now pale, as if he thought she was hurt. 'That look…' she thought. 'He's never gave me that look.'

"I-I'm fine, Ron." Hermione said, now realizing she was still in a swimsuit. "I'll just go back and go change."

"B-but…" he stuttered, now looking troubled.

"Its fine Ron, really." she reassured him. "I'll just wrap my towel around me, okay?"

Ron nodded silently as she turned to go back to the house. Hermione could have sworn Harry was saying something to Ron but she chose to ignore them. She looked at her hair and swimsuit, both of which were covered in dirt and brushed some of it off.

'Ron…do I like him?' she reflected. She remembered how she cried on Ron's shoulder during Dumbledore's funeral and how he comforted her. It made her feel warm and safe to be right next to him.

"But…do I like him?" she asked herself again.

After a while of thinking, she realized that the Burrow was not in site anymore. She shook her head from side to side in panic. Every direction she looked, there were trees. Then she realized: She was lost.

----

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
